Scent
by Yellow Fluffy Cloud of Doom
Summary: Love is an unlikely opponent, but deadly all the same. The story of how Aphrodite and Demeter have scents as well.
1. Chapter 1

Pink.

Sickening pink.

Never in my entire life had I seen so much pink.

The floors, walls, and ceiling were pink.

The closets, filled with designer clothes, were pink.

The bathroom was filled with pink; pink toilets, pink pictures of the empire state building, even a pink shag bathmat.

I mean, really. How did I end up here? I think it started with my birth.

Well, it has to do with the fact that I am a son of Aphrodite.

Yes. You heard me.

It sounds strange, even now. Me, the outcast, the delinquent, the trouble maker, a son of Aphrodite?

No way.

I'm nothing like those prissy so called siblings. Just because I was claimed by the Goddess of love, doesn't mean I'm anything like her.

I may be prone to crushes and have been a romantic of sorts all my life, but I'm still Spencer Hollis.

I wiped a strand of curly brown hair out of my light blue eyes.

Sometimes I just felt so plain, so normal. It was almost like I wasn't a half blood. I mean, in Aphrodite cabin, it was exactly like my little sisters room.

The only difference was that instead of Hannah Montana posters collecting dust on the wall, it was just blank wall.

That was the worse thought I could think. Last week, when I had come to half-blood hill, I was with my friend John and my little sister.

John. He had wild red hair, the kind that girls always loved. His face was sly like he was secretly plotting something behind your back. He was a big kid, the kind you would see playing football. But he never touched a foot ball in his life. He was a track man, and when he ran, he really ran. He was as fast and swift as a deer, darting over hurtles and zipping through the finish lines so fast you could barley see him.

He was like me a lot. A was loud, obnoxious, and always spoke his mind. I swore, he was like a dog. He was the most loyal friend I had ever known. His amber eyes were all the girls talked about, only mentioning me. But I didn't care about girls that much when he was around. We would make trouble and wrestle and have push up contests until sun down. That's when he would get tired, anyway. He always said that fun was for the sun, and night was for sleep.

But all of that was ancient history.

When a monster attacked us when we were walking my little sister Julie home from school, that's what I remember least about the situation. John had told me and Julie to run, so we sprinted down the street. We lived in rural New York, so there weren't a lot of places to hide. Me and my sister ran, hand in hand, with John right behind us. Once, I looked back at him, and saw him pull back a bow string, letting an arrow fly into the maw of the giant dog like creature.

John told us to keep running, so I did. He kept muttering, _Not now, why did he have to take him now. _We ran up a hill that I now know as half blood hill. That's when everything slowed down.

My sisters hand slipped out of mine, John acted to slowly. He couldn't grab her hand as Julie was gulped up by the monster. She was only six. My heart was pushed into my throat, and I stopped running. I felt hot tears swell in my eyes, but they didn't fall. I wanted them to, though. John was crying, but he yelled at me to keep going. He stayed behind, but I stumbled ahead. I was in some sort of stupor. Nothing seemed real to me, and I felt as though I was punched in the stomach.

I wished I had been. Anything but this.

I collapsed on a large pine tree at the top of the hill. I looked over at John and the giant hellhound that he was…

…patting. Like his little pet. John's amber eyes were hard and cold, he was not crying anymore. I saw him hold something up in his hand. A silver bracelet, one with a scythe charm hanging by a chain.

I obviously know what that meant now, but I hated to think about it,

The worst part was his smile. It wasn't amazingly bright now. It was more devastatingly dark.

He was laughing an evil laugh. One that has haunted my dreams for so long. Even worse than the image if Julie being swallowed by that beast. I hated myself for that.

Now that I look back on it, I hate myself for a lot of things. Everything seemed so blurry and fading.

The image stopped after that, I blacked out. Only after did I realize that the hell hound had slashed me in my stomach while I was running.

But I heard Johns voice after that. It was layered with a high, screechy dialect, like a scream.

_Hate yourself, Spencer. Hate yourself._

And I did.

Every night, I would have dreams about that day a week ago.

And it would always be about John, not Julie.

No matter how much I wanted to hate him, no matter how much I _needed_ to hate him, I couldn't.

I could only hate myself.

I blamed myself for Julie's death. I blamed myself for John turning to Kronos, I blamed myself for all this pink.

It seemed like there was no such thing as happiness anymore.

I sat up in my bunk bed. It was pink, like the rest of the cabin, but I ignored its sickening effects.

I walked across the room and out of the door. I blocked the sun from my face. It always reminded me of John, and I hated myself for that.

I kept my head down, letting my curly locks flood my vision.

I glanced up once in a while to see where I was going, but I was too tired to go anywhere in particular.

I haven't slept at all because of those damned dreams.

I couldn't even blink without seeing Johns face.

How I wished I could hate him.

I knew it was futile.

I quickened my pace as I passed the Ares cabin. They were ruthless to children of Aphrodite like me.

I passed the open door, hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

But they didn't, and I wondered why I hoped at all.

One by one, five children of the war god slipped out of the blood red hut, and surrounded me before I could run.

One of the bigger Ares sons stepped up in front of me, looking down on my small frame with a sneer.

"Hey, Hollis. How's your sister?" I felt angry, but it was impossible to show on my ivory face.

I clenched my fist.

"I see that you take pleasure in people's grief, Lovett?" his face turned red, and I smiled a dry smile.

"Its Leveret, punk. Don't make me cream you." His voice was quivering in short temper, and I knew that if I didn't stop now he would kill me.

But I continued. I needed to be punched.

"Come on, Lovett, lets see if you can break my nose with one hit." My voice was bitter, and my eyes were wild.

_Hate yourself, Spencer _muttered John's voice in my head.

Leveret pulled his fist back, and it zipped forward. I heard a sickening crack, but I didn't feel my nose break.

I flew backwards, and at the feet of the other Ares campers.

I tasted blood in my mouth, but I didn't feel it. I wished I did though, I could use some pain right now.

My eyes were shut, and I tried to move. I couldn't though, because I knew that if I did, I would see the sun. Then I would see his face.

I let the red of Apollo's rays beat down on me, turning the darkness of my head into a yellow.

Just as it was turning another sickening pink, a shade cut off the light.

I was grateful for the shade, but curious to what it was, I opened one eyes.

I looked into the smiling green eyes of a girl.

And yes, her eyes were smiling. It was weird, but hypnotizing at the same time.

She had shoulder length brow hair that framed her face as she looked down on me, and intoxicated me with the smell of daisies.

Her smile was brighter than the sun, and it reminded my of a warm summers day.

And wow, was she pretty. She didn't have the movie star complexion that all my half brothers and sisters shared, but she wasn't ugly at all. Her features were softer, and looked kind and happy. She had a button nose, one that was dotted with orange freckles from the sun.

A small flower was tucked behind her ear, and I wondered what type it was.

She stared down at me, her gorgeous eyes wide, and I wondered if she was looking at me the same way I was.

She held out a hand, and I gratefully took it. She hauled me up, and for a second I was surprised at her strength. But why should I be? We have to be strong, especially with the Titan war coming up.

I stumbled a little bit on my way up, but the girl steadied me by grabbing both of my shoulders firmly.

I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush, and I noticed that hers did to.

I started stuttering apologies like a crazed maniac, the way I always do in an awkward situation.

The girl just smiled wider. "Oh, don't worry about it! Demeter never hesitates to help a friend!" So she was a daughter of Demeter?

I bet she would understand what it was like to be bullied then.

Demeter's kids, like Aphrodite's, are treated like pathetic weaklings. Often campers comfort themselves with the fact that they're not in our cabin, just to make them feel stronger.

It was a ridiculous how they treated us, like we couldn't fight monsters as well as they could.

We have a scent like they do.

I smiled back at her, unsure what to say. I didn't want her to make me out as a freak for some weird reason.

She held out her small hand, beckoning for me to take it.

I obliged. "I'm Katie, Katie Gardner." Her touch sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm Spencer, Spencer Hollis." I said back coolly. Being a son of Aphrodite can have its perks.

She raised an eyebrow at me, smirking in a way that was unexpected for this kind of girl.

For a second, she reminded me of the Stoll brothers.

"I know a way to get them back. Want in?" she asked, still holding my hand.

I turned a violent shade of crimson, and I cursed my self for it.

Being a son of Aphrodite can only go so far.

I glanced down at our hands, without saying a word. I knew that embarrassed stuttering would follow with even the slightest movement.

Katie followed my eyes, and I saw her cheeks turn pink as she let go of my hand.

We locked eyes for a moment, green and blue. A strange feeling followed, one that made me feel light and… feathery, yeah, feathery… in my stomach.

It felt right, like I was supposed to feel that feeling.

And I was pretty sure she felt it to.

We quickly looked away, not daring to meet eyes again. I guess we were just scared.

I rubbed my shoulders, and she stared at her feet.

"So… what's your idea?" I said, my voice cracking a little. Smooth.

She regained her composure down to pink cheeks, and started talking mischief.

It was about time to. I needed a break from all this.

The moment I met Katie Gardner, I felt like I didn't hate myself as much anymore.

Like there was still a spark of happiness left in the world, even if I lost everything.

And I decided to blow on that spark a little bit…

Okay, tell me what you think!

Oh, and when I said "We have a scent like they do" I meant that some people think that monsters cant smell children of Aphrodite and Demeter because they're so weak. But that's so wrong! They're cool, man. Coolly coolly cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me tell you one good thing about being in Aphrodite cabin.

It's so _easy_ to use somebody's love life against them. I mean, like, so easy that we can do it in our sleep.

And that happened to me after I met Katie. My sibling, Rachel, was asleep after a long day of archery practice.

I was sitting up in my bed listening to a Gorillaz song on my MP3 player, lost in the deep abyss that is Demon Days.

Something about the windmill part in Feel Good Inc. made me think about Katie. I knew that I had a giant crush on her, and vise-versa, but the problem was that we couldn't accept it. Well, I couldn't. It was a nagging feeling at the back of my stupid head, right next to Johns voice (I have been blocking it out with thoughts of Katie).

Because of those thoughts I was thinking, I failed to notice the pink smoke billowing towards me from Rachel's sleeping form.

My eyes were shut tight, bobbing my head to Clint Eastwood, while the strange vapor crept into my mouth. I tasted a sweet, yet bitter substance in my throat, and for a second I was reminded of pink. Yes I tasted pink. It wasn't bad.

I opened my eyes, suddenly alert, just in time to see the gas coiling around my arms and legs. It slithered up my face, like a pink snake, and I couldn't see past my nose. But I tasted it, and knew what was happening.

I followed the trail made by the smoke, and found Rachel's hand emitting the smoke.

I couldn't speak because my throat was jammed with the blessing of Aphrodite, which by the way, sucks.

I shut my eyes tight and prayed to the Gods that I wouldn't say anything out loud.

Suddenly, my body arched, and I knocked my head on the pink wooden bed post, blacking out.

Well, more like pinking out. The familiar darkness that I have tried to avoid for so long was replaced with a hot pink, the kind you would see after looking at the sun through closed eyes…

And then I saw her face. Katie Gardner, with her leafy green eyes, her shoulder length brown hair, her intoxicating smell of fresh daisies.

A voice echoed in my head, Rachel's voice.

_You love her eyes_

I agreed. I did, they were the eyes that made every green color fresher in my mind.

_You love her hair_

I did love her brown golden locks. They looked so soft, I wanted to touch them.

_You love her smell_

I could bask in that scent for ever. It brought happiness and warmth to the dark days that made up my life.

_You love her_

I couldn't hide behind denial anymore. I did love her. I loved Katie Gardner.

_Oh Gods, I love Katie! _ Was the only thought that went through my head as I awakened from my Aphrodite stupor.

I rubbed my smarting head, and felt that I had an egg size bump on the side.

I sighed, sitting up. I just hoped I didn't say anything out loud.

I winced when I saw all of my brothers and sisters staring intently at me in their pajamas.

I froze where I sat, my hand resting on my throbbing head.

"Oh, er, hey guys," I mumbled, dropping my hand at my side.

If you have ever been in an awkward situation like this one, I seriously doubt it.

I slowly crawled back under the covers of my bunk, my face a violent shade of crimson.

"How much did you hear?" I grumbled from under the covers, muffling my voice.

Rachel pulled the covers off of my head. "All of it. I'm sorry, it was an accident. You know I can't help it." Her voice reminded me of my strange epiphany.

I knew that I couldn't get mad at her. As demigods, it was hard to control our powers. I knew that the first night I was hear, the same pink smoke came out of my hand and made Holland Gosman confess his undying love for a girl in Hermes Cabin.

And if there's one thing I hate more than myself, its hypocrites.

"Are you gonna tell?" I said. I felt like a little kid for saying it, but it was a genuine question. Being scared that my brothers and sisters (ever the gossipers) would tell somebody my biggest secret was a very real and valid fear.

"Were Aphrodite cabin. I think you can trust us with love issues." Said Rachel matter-of-factly, and I trusted her statement. Well, at least enough to stop my need for barfing.

I sighed in relief, and getting up, I pulled on my sweater.

"Where are you going?" asked Holland, standing in front of me.

"I'm going out. I need some fresh air." Indeed, I did. That's what I always did when something was bothering me. I would usually go to the beach to relax, so I figured, hey, I'll go tonight.

But if I wanted any alone time, it wasn't going to happen this week.

Tonight, apparently, was the sneak out. Some Hermes campers started it a few years ago, when they found out that the guard harpies play a game of poker all night once every week. Thus, the sneak-out beach-out was born.

I walked through the sand, my sweater resting at my side. It was about four in the morning, and a big bon fire had been made on the beach. Its flames glowed brightly, and a bunch of campers sat around it. One Apollo kid was playing Sunday Bloody Sunday on a guitar, and his sister was singing along.

I sat next to one black haired boy who had his arm draped around a blond girl. They looked happy, talking with the Hermes kids and drinking Pepsi's. I sat down next to him.

I had seen him sword fighting at the sword arena. He could take down an Ares camper easily. He was a son of Poseidon, I think.

I listened to the words to the song. I loved nights like this, even if I wanted to be alone. I was lost in a trance, the kind that leaves you empty and nostalgic for better times.

I missed my sister. I missed John. I missed the way things used to be. Now, with the titan war coming up, I was as jumpy as ever.

Although most campers just wanted this war to never have happened, we knew that it was our duty to save the world from maniacal titans.

The song ended, and all of the kids clapped, including me. The girl singing the song sat down, blushing.

I stared at the flames intently while the kid with the guitar asked if anybody wanted to play next.

"Does anybody know Watch Over Me by Bernard Fanning?" said a familiar voice.

Katie's voice.

I looked up to see her standing next to me, and as she sat down beside me, my cheeks turned pink.

"H-hi!" I said, startled. Who wouldn't be? It's not every day that your crush sits next to you at a bon fire. And its not every day that your sibling gives you magic love gas to make you confess your love to your entire cabin, but hey, that's what it's like every day when you're a half-blood.

I thought about what she just said. Watch over me was a song that I always loved. I knew every word to it, but I doubted that anybody else knew him He was Australian or something.

"I know him." I said when all the other campers said they've never herd of it. Why not give it a try?

Katie smiled an impossibly bright smile. The smile I so loved.

"Great!" she said, grabbing the guitar from the Apollo kid.

"I know the cords. Want to sing it with me?" I was a little surprised that she wanted me to sing with her. I looked into her green eyes, a little skeptical.

They were soft, happy, carefree…

"Sure." I said. Hey, love can make you do crazy things.

We decided on a duet (Actually, the other kids sort of chanted it until we did) and she put her arm around the guitar.

She started playing the cords perfectly.

I saw Percy hug the blond girl closer, and listen to the sweet melody.

"When trouble fills my world, you bring my peace, you calm me down, you're my relief." Her voice was sweet and silky, a beautiful soprano.

"When walls come crashing down around my feet, you light my way, you're my release." I blushed as she looked over at me, and she did to.

I smiled despite my nervousness.

"So say you'll watch over me, when I'm in to deep. Tell me you'll always be, there to pull me free."

It was my turn. She looked down at the frets, and I looked down at her.

She was beautiful.

"When the sun is beating down upon my brow, you are my shade, you cool me down." My singing voice was pretty good, but nothing like hers. I just wished she didn't think I sucked to bad.

"Every time I tried to turn around, you brought me round, your humble way. So say you'll watch over me, when I'm in to deep. Tell me you'll always be, there to pull me free, there to rescue me."

She looked up at me, smiling surprised. She thought I was a good singer.

"For every time you sheltered me from harm, you should me truth, you kept me warm. Every time you left me on the street, I found my way, I found my feet."

I swore, every minute I spent with Katie the more I fell for her.

It was like heaven crammed into one person.

The last part we harmonized together on it.

So say you'll watch over me, when I'm in to deep, tell me you'll always be, there to pull me free, there to rescue me, there to pull me free, there to rescue me."

Our unison made me feel like we were one, like our voices were mixed and mashed together in a heavenly bird song of a tone.

She finished the last cord, and we stared into each others eyes.

Blue and Green, together. I smelled the daisies, and I watched her face. We were smiling soft smiles, happy and care free, like her eyes, like the summer.

Like land and sky, like sea green, like water and earth, like everything that goes together well.

That's what I felt we were, and I think she felt it to.

The claps and whoops of the other campers brought us back to reality, and looking around the smiling faces of the teenagers gave me butterflies.

I was glad I wasn't alone that night after all.

Wow. I'm sorry this was a little short, but I just had to get this in. The music is real, so look it up. Also look up "The Summer" by Josh Pyke. Good music equals good writing.


	3. Chapter 3

I never did get around to getting the Ares campers back.

I was too happy to hold a grudge.

After the sneak out, Katie and I became best friends.

She was the object of my crazy Aphrodite crush, and if you don't know what that is, I'll tell you.

An Aphrodite crush is when a child of Aphrodite falls in love and his or her mother takes interest.

That was Aphrodite. And right now, she wouldn't leave my love life alone. Its unusual to receive a surprise visit from your godly parent, but not if she's Aphrodite.

She would visit about three times a month on the account of crushes.

I was sitting on my bunk listening to Bernard Fanning. I never got the song Katie and I sang together out of my head. It reminded me of her, and I knew she was listening to it as well, because she would hum it constantly whenever I was around her.

Gods, I hoped she loved me back…

My eyes were shut tight, but I still saw the flash of bright light that made me sit up to fast making me slam my head on the pink wood of my bunk.

Again.

I cursed as I rubbed the new bump I got from the blasted bed. How I hated it.

I opened my eyes, suddenly remembering the flash of light. My siblings were watching, sitting up in there beds, and I looked towards the door.

A tall, brown haired woman stood gracefully, wearing a pink dress and pink high heels, and also a pink necklace.

I swore she glowed pink. And she probably did, as she was Aphrodite, goddess of love.

I stared at my mother, because she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and also because this was the first time I have ever seen her.

Silena walked up to her, and knelt at her feet. My brothers and sisters did the same. I stayed where I was, staring at the goddess intently. She looked over at me, like she was expecting something. I took the hint (I know, I have a gift) and bowed like my siblings.

"Please, children, stand up. I'm here to see Spencer." Her voice was light and airy, yet important all the less.

I walked over to my mother, unsure what to say.

She looked with kind eyes down on me, and I noticed that her blue irises were tinged with pink, like mine.

"Hello son, I am here to talk to you about Katie." I blushed as she said this, and I looked around my cabin, and saw that my brothers and sisters were all trying to hold in their giggles.

Gods, I hated them sometimes.

My face turned crimson and I looked down at my bare feet. How awkward could you get?

She put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me, which was even more awkward because she's a goddess.

"Oh, don't be discouraged, Spence. I'm just here to say one thing," I looked into her blue pink eyes and listened to her soft voice.

"Love is a powerful thing, Spencer. But hate is just as strong. Please, don't hate yourself for anything that happens, because it's not your fault." Okay, I had no idea what she was talking about.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Silena's eyes grew sadder. What was that about? And I know that I hate myself, but it's been dying down with Katie. I'm sure that I'll do fine.

"Wait, what do you...?" I was cut off by the goddess mid sentence.

"It will make sense in due time," she looked down at me with sad eyes. "But for now, don't mind what I am saying. I just want you to know these words before anything happens." She looked a little guilty, but I passed it off as my imagination. This was Aphrodite, my mother. She wouldn't keep something from me.

"Thanks, I guess, um…" I was unsure what to call her. Even though she was my mother, I didn't want to be disrespectful.

"Mother, dear. I'm you mother." I smiled at her kindness. I had no idea how nice Aphrodite was.

I started to say something, but as quickly as I opened my mouth, she was gone. I guess that's what happens when you're a half blood. Your parent acts all nice, but then poof, its all back to business.

I thought about what she said, but if it was important, I didn't really ponder it. If it was about Katie, I would know, I guess. Wouldn't it be obvious?

I looked over at Silena, who was staring coldly down at the pink floor.

"That's the same prophesy she gave me before Charlie died…" her voice was airy, like she was asleep. Charlie Beckendorf had been her boyfriend before he died on the _Princess Andromeda. _She was never the same after that.

I remember watching her cry at night, wishing I could comfort her more. She was my closest sister after all.

When I first was claimed, it was hard to put up with the death of my sister. I would sulk in my bed every day instead of do things with the other campers.

Chiron was worried about me, and sent Silena to help me feel better. She was on her way to do it anyway, so it wasn't forced.

She shared some of her dad's chocolates with me. They tasted like card board, and when I told her that, she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and told me, _they always do when you're sad._

Silena would keep talking with me about Charlie, my sister, or just normal stuff. I found out that she liked the Gorillaz like I did, and that she listened to them every night when Beckendorf died. We did have a lot in common, no that I look back on it.

A few hours later, I was still awake, thinking about Katie and the visit from my mother.

What was the meaning of my prophesy? If I knew anything about prophecies, they were hard to decipher. And what was Katie doing now? Was she awake like me, or asleep like all the other campers?

I heard a stifled sob come from the darkness of the cabin.

Well, most of the other campers.

I slid out of my bed barefoot, searching through the pitch black room for the source of the cry, and I had a pretty good idea.

I stumbled blindly to Silena's bunk. She was on the bottom, so I didn't have to wake anybody up climbing a ladder.

Her back was facing me, and all I saw was her long, curly brown hair and the pink comforter wrapped around her shaking form.

She was crying.

I touched a hand to her back. "Silena?" I whispered, not wanting to wake the others up.

Her shakes stopped, and I wondered if I did something wrong. She turned towards me, and it took me a moment to see her face through the darkness. It was stained with tears, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. But her Aphrodite complexion still remained, but it was hard to see through her weeping.

I ran my hands through my sister's hair, an action that she had done so many times to me.

_Aphrodite siblings don't care if we're not related by mortals. We're all family, so why not act like it?_ That phrase was one that helped me through my grieving. Even though my sister was gone, I still had family. And I loved them just like I loved Juliet.

She sobbed again, and I continued to stroke her hair.

"Spencer…" she whispered, and I shushed her. Black bags hung under her eyes, and I knew that she hadn't been getting any sleep. I wished that all this suffering would end. I hated it when people died, but I hated myself when I couldn't help people grieve.

I thought about Juliet, and how I would stroke her hair when our father died. She would come into my room as a baby, and would snuggle up with me every night. I never chased her out though. I needed her as much as she needed me.

_That's how it works with family_, I thought with a sigh as I watched her snuggle deeper into her covers.

Her light blue eyes shut tight, and I was still stroking her hair.

After a few minutes, her eyes loosened, and her breathing became steadier. I stopped pulling my fingers through her tangled hair.

I watched her body move up and down in shaky, calm breaths.

I made my way back to my bed, and curled up inside my sheets.

I slowly shut my eyes, and started to fall into a deep sleep.

_I still have a family,_ was the last thought that went though my head as I tumbled through the darkness that is my mind.

But tonight, I didn't dream of John and his laughing face, or Katie and her guitar. I dreamt of a warm darkness that engulfed my body, one that made me feel happy.

I basked in that darkness the rest of the night.

And I liked it.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I just needed to add this. What, no character development? I don't think so. I just love some good sibling bonding, don't you?


	4. Chapter 4

The day after went pretty normally.

I hung out with Katie, I worked out a little with Silena at the sword arena.

I also helped pull a heist with the Stoll brothers!

Yes, after all that time trying to get some action, I finally got my wish.

First, we stole some toilet paper from the camp store. It was always fun to shop lift the store harpies. They always read their magazines and texted other harpies on their phones, they never noticed us.

Next, we teepeed the Ares cabin, so I did get to have my revenge.

That showed them not to mess with Aphrodite.

But, as usual, they suspected me and the Stoll's as the first culprits.

I was talking with Silena outside Aphrodite cabin when a bunch of angry Ares kids came over to me and started pushing me around.

The biggest of the bunch held me against the pink wall that was cabin ten.

"Why the Hades did you do that to our cabin, punk?" he spat in my face. Literally, I had to wipe it off after words.

I was stuttering for something to say. I never did do well in tight situations like this one, after all.

"He did it because you're all big jerks!" cried a girls voice.

It was Katie.

"And if you have a problem with that, then you can deal with us!" shouted another girl's voice.

Silena.

I smiled, and the guy who was holding me down turned around towards the voices.

"Oh yeah?" he said smugly to Katie. "What are you gonna do, throw dirt on us?" his friends all laughed at his unfunny joke like he was freakin' Dane Cook. Even though Dane Cook was about as funny as a tea spoon.

Katie, obviously, looked pissed. And when a Demeter kid gets mad, you don't want to be near him or her when the fire works start.

"You shouldn't have said that." She mumbled, and I stepped away from the cabin. Things were about to get real ugly, real fast.

Katie's leafy green eyes glowed to a mossy color, and her brown hair seemed to be floating, like a fan was standing right in front of her face. Roots and vines erupted form the ground, and the shot right towards the surprised Ares camper.

The grass around her grew up to her knees, the vines sprouted orange flowers, and even the flower in her hair became bigger and brighter than before.

The Ares kid was wrapped in vines, and could barley move. His brothers and sisters ran from the angry girl, and Katie let the vines go, making the boy run off after his siblings.

Katie's knee's buckled, and I caught her before she could collapse.

"Whoa!" she said, breathlessly. "My powers always seem to drain me." She smiled up at me, and I let go of her shoulders. She seemed steady enough to walk, as she ambled over to where the flower fell out of her hair. Picking it up, she settled the blossom into her brown locks.

She came back over to me. "Hey, Spencer. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the sneak-out tonight?" she blushed a little bit, and that made me smile.

"Of course! That'd be awesome!" I couldn't believe how calm I was acting around her now. I guess I got used to her.

She nodded, and no more was said. She ran towards the forest, making a path of flowers grow behind her, and I knew she was happy.

I knew I was. Every time I was happy, I made people fall in love. So you could imagine a whole bunch of love sick campers running around the place.

That night, at around four in the morning, it was time for the sneak-out. I pulled on my shoes, not even bothering with my sweater because it was way to warm outside for it, and crept out. But this time, I didn't go straight to the beach. I took a right towards cabin four.

Once I could see the green, grass roofed building, I saw Katie.

She was standing next to one of the many vines and plants that grew around the building.

She was wearing her usual camp half-blood shirt and her green pajama bottoms. To me, she was wearing the most beautiful attire she could wear. I was clad in my ripped blue t-shirt, the one I wore the first day of camp (Don't worry, I wash it) and my baggy jeans. To me, I looked like a raggedy hobo.

"Hey," she whispered. I swore I could see her bright smile through any darkness.

"Hey," I whispered back, and we started walking away from Demeter cabin.

I felt something grip my hand. I looked down, and saw that Katie was holding it. _With her hand._

I blushed a little, but I held it back. I wasn't stupid enough to pass up this chance. She was holding my hand!

The beach was in sight, and I could see a bright orange leaking across it like orange juice on a counter.

We walked through the sand and towards the big bon fire where every body sat by. The Stoll brothers had stolen some Pepsi and hot dogs from the camp store and were roasting them in the giant flames.

I led Katie (More like she led me) to the spot we sat the first night of sneak out.

We sat down, our hands parted, and smiled at each other. The other campers were chatting loudly, talking about this and that. Some Apollo kid, the one with the guitar, came up to us and held it out to Katie.

"One more, Katie? Tomorrow we leave for the Empire State Building." That brought the talking down to a silence.

He was right. Tomorrow, we left for battle. That day would determine whether the Gods ruled, or total destruction fall to earth. And nobody needed another almighty overlord like Kronos.

Katie took the guitar, and started strumming mindless cords, thinking about what song to play.

I knew a few good songs, but I wanted to see what Katie came up with.

"How about the Summer by Josh Pyke?" how did Katie know all the same music I liked? It was like we were made for each other.

I nodded. My sister Juliet loved that song ever since she was a baby. I did want to sing it again in her memory.

Katie started playing cords on her guitar, and I got ready to sing.

This was what made camp better. Sneak-outs and crushes, they are the real ambrosia.

My part came, and I sang the song as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

_If I could bottle up the sea breeze I would take it over to your house  
And pour it loose through your garden  
So the hinges on your windows would rust and colour  
Like the boats pulled up on the sand for the summer  
And your sweet clean clothes would go stiff on the line  
And there__'__d be sand in your pockets and nothing on your mind_

I looked over at Katie, and she smiled at me. I loved that smile.

She sung the next part.

_But every year it gets a little bit harder  
To get back to the feeling of when we were fifteen  
And we could jump in the river upstream  
And let the current carry us to the beginning where  
The river met the sea again  
And all our days were a sun-drenched haze  
While the salt spray crusted on the window panes_

Her beautiful soprano filled me with butter flies and made me smile brighter and bigger. I was happy.

The next part we sung together in a silky harmony.

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer_

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer_

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer_

The faces of the campers when they heard our voice filled me with the joy of knowing we were meant for each other.

_And I__'__ll remember that summer as the right one  
The storms made the pavement steam like a kettle  
And our first goodbye always seemed like hours  
In the car park in between my house and yours  
And if the summer holds a song we might sing forever  
Then the winter holds a bite we__'__d never felt before_

We were really meant for each other. And I think she felt the same way.

_But time is like the ocean  
You can only hold a little in your hands  
So swim before we__'__re broken  
Before our bones become  
Black coral on the sand  
_

I was reminded of Kronos and his titan army. What if I was killed? What if she was killed? No, that was impossible. I would die protecting her. Nobody would ever kill something as beautiful as her, anyway.

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer_

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer_

_We should be living like we lived that summer  
I wanna live like we live in the summer_

She played the heavenly cords and our harmony echoed through the flames. The birdsong was back, and it made me happy to be alive.

_If I could bottle up the sea breeze I would take it over to your house  
And pour it loose through your garden…_

We finished our song with a dreamy air to our voices. Her last strum lingered in the breeze. She looked over to me and smiled. I smiled to.

The campers all applauded, and Katie did something I would never have the guts to do in a million years.

She kissed me. On the lips. It lasted for about two, three seconds. It felt like an eternity to me, though.

I wrapped and arm around her as all the campers cheered. I didn't really care if they were doing it sarcastically or not. I was happy, and I knew that she was to.

I wanted to prove to her how strong I really was, to save her from certain death in the titan war. I would fight along side her and keep her safe. And for a demigod, that was like saying I love you.

And I really wanted to say that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wow. Wow. I hope you liked it, and I know I'm repeating the song idea, but it's a different tune, and I thought it was pretty good for development.


	5. Chapter 5

When a demigod dreams, he or she never has one of those happy, rainbows and sunshine dreams.

It always has to be a prophecy or it always has to mean something.

The night before the titan war, I had a dream like that.

It was after the sneak-out, and I fell asleep easily after five minutes of winding down and thinking about Katie kissing me.

I was standing in the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel. It was light grimly by white hanging lights, and cars were zipping through it.

The thing that caught my eye was John and his Hellhound, standing at the side of the road.

John was speaking by IM to a blond haired boy with a scar jutting across his chin. He had golden eyes, and they seemed to be glowing even through the Iris message.

"I don't care about what your damn Hellhound wants! I need you to guard this tunnel with your life, and that's not much to ask!" his voice seemed layered; much like John's had the night I came to camp.

John nodded his red hair like he was a three year old talking to an adult. "Yes, my lord." When I heard his voice, even through the dream, I could feel my nails dig into my hands.

The golden eyed boy slashed his hand through the mist, cutting the connection. John sighed, and pet his Hellhound on the head. The beast whimpered at his touch, like it was afraid that he would hit him. This was surprising, if you compared their sizes.

John's amber eyes looked tired, like he hadn't slept once since I came to camp.

I couldn't even describe the need to run to New York and kick his but right now.

"Don't worry, Erido," his face shaped into an ugly sneer that didn't match his handsome complexion. "We'll kill any and every half-blood that dares to come through the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel."

I saw his eyes flicker, and for a second, I thought he looked straight at me.

But that was impossible. I was dreaming. There was no way he could see me, right?

My dream skipped like an old film, and it seemed to burn out. And for a split second, I heard someone scream 'no'.

It sounded like Katie's.

It must have been my imagination, I told myself. I was starting to panic.

Maybe it was just me being paranoid. Yes, I was being paranoid.

Darkness enveloped my flickering film of a vision, and I awoke to the sound of a conch horn.

The battle call.

Chiron would only call it this early if we had an urgent meeting to go to, or if there was a war.

I guess today's reason was the later.

I swallowed hard, and sat up. I didn't bump my head this time. Swiveling my legs out of my bed, I slipped into my Nike's.

I wore my baggy jeans to sleep last night, so I didn't have to change them the next day. But I didn't have a shirt on.

I looked down at my choices.

One was the standard orange camp tee.

The other was the same tore blue shirt I wore every night of camp.

What reason did I have to continue to wear my blue one? I was happy. I didn't need it anymore. Why should I keep reminding myself of the painful times I shared with John? I'm over Juliet's death more or less.

I pulled on the camp half-blood shirt, and made my way to the shield and armor wall.

I picked my shield of the rack. It depicted a heart with an arrow going though the side, and a droplet of blood was leaking from the wound.

Say whatever you want to say about Hephaestus cabin. They are awesome.

I found a helmet that was my size, and I pulled my sword from another wall rack.

It had a red gemmed heart on the hilt. I didn't really care if other campers thought it sucked; I just wanted to kick some monster butt.

I followed Silena out of the cabin, and saw that a crowd of campers had already assembled.

Hermes cabin wasn't late this time. The giant group was already wearing there bronze winged helmets and gathered in a large circle.

After a few seconds of waiting, the campers were herding into three white vans.

It was a miracle we all fit with our armor. You would think we would need more, but the swords and shields weren't that big if you jammed them together.

I wasn't in the same bus as Katie, but Aphrodite shared a van with Athena. I weeded through the campers until I found Annabeth, the leader of cabin six.

"Annabeth," I said out loud. She turned towards me with impatient eyes, but I knew that her eyes always looked like that.

"Oh, Spencer. What's up?"

I cleared my throat.

"It's about the battle plan you guys explained to us a few nights ago. I was wondering if I could go with Demeter cabin to the Brooklyn Battery tunnel."

Annabeth's look was questionable, but I let her speak.

"If this is about Katie, I…"

I cut her off. I didn't want any of that right now.

"No, it's not that. It's just that, I had a dream that my old _friend_ John was there. I have something to settle with him."

Annabeth looked my face over. We were the same age, yet I felt like a child speaking to an old woman.

Maybe it was the grey streaks in her hair.

"Fine. I'll tell Percy." I thanked her, and turned to head back to where my cabin was seated, but she stopped me.

"Oh, and Spencer? Remember your fatal flaw." I frowned grimly, and nodded my head. Everything seemed so real now.

I knew my fatal flaw. It was hard for me to let go of grudges. It always had been that way, ever since I was a young child. I never forgot about the man who killed my father, even now.

If she thought I would let him see my fatal flaw, she thought wrong. I would handle this like a soldier, not a kid.

The van jerked to a stop outside the Empire State building, and I started to feel some doubt about that soldier thing.

We all crowded outside the vans and into the bustling New York streets.

A few people bumped into my bulky shield, but they barley seemed to notice the metal clank that followed. The mist must have been strong here.

I noticed Annabeth talking to Percy, and she glanced over at me.

I knew right then that I was going to get my wish of revenge.

I needed this, happiness or not.

The campers flocked into the lobby of the tall building, and after a few quick words to the lobby man, Percy had us up into the elevators heading towards the six-hundredth floor.

The song "Stayin' Alive" was playing as the elevator music. A horrifying image of my mother dancing with Ares in bell bottom jeans flashed through my head, and I shuttered.

Finally, the doors dinged open, and I almost did a double take.

I had never seen Olympus before, and it was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen next to Katie and my mother.

The mansions glowed gold, and gardens bloomed on hundred of terraces. Scented smoke rose from braziers that lined the streets. But something was wrong with the picture.

The mountain seemed dead, like it was deserted. That wasn't how I pictured Olympus.

We walked through two giant statues of Zeus and Hera, and I saw Annabeth make a face.

"Look!" shouted a camper, and I followed his gaze towards the horizon.

I felt the room freeze.

Blue lights were streaking around the sky towards Olympus like tiny comets.

When they got close, they fizzled out. They didn't seem to do any harm.

"Like infrared scopes," muttered a kid from Apollo.

"We're being targeted." I grunted an agreement, as did the rest of the group.

We shared a silence, one that was filled with thoughts of titans and monsters and blue comet like lights.

"Let's go to the palace," said Percy.

No one was guarding the hall of the gods. Our footsteps echoed eerily across the throne room, and knocking off the twelve giant thrones.

From the corner, something mooed.

I have heard stories of the Ophiotaurus, but I excepted something a little more intimidating than a calf with a serpents tail.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere. "Hello again, Percy Jackson. You and your friends are welcome." Her voice was soft, yet powerful, like my mothers.

She wore a simple brown dress, and was poking at the fire with a stick.

Percy bowed to the woman. "Lady Hestia."

So this was Hestia?

I followed Percy's example, bowing to the goddess.

"I see you went through with your plan. You bear the curse of Achilles."

What did she say? The curse of Achilles?

I had only heard stories, but if Percy was dipped into the Styx…

I missed what Hestia said next.

All of a sudden, Percy's knees buckled.

Annabeth caught him, and he looked dazed for a few seconds.

Talk about weird.

Some body gripped my hand, and I turned around to see Katie's smiling face staring at me.

I smiled, despite what was going on around me.

There was a flash of bright light, but I barley noticed.

"Spen…" she was interrupted by the taking and chattering of campers as we were swept towards the railing of the tall tower.

I was slammed against the guard railing, and the wind was knocked out of my lungs.

I coughed over the glass, and looked down at the silent city below me.

Wait. New York City was _never_ silent.

I gazed down, and saw hundreds of bodies strewn across the streets and roads. No cars were moving, like they were stuck in the street.

"Are they dead?" I didn't realize Silena was standing next to me until she spoke.

An uncomfortable and scared silence came over us as we stared down the building and at the streets below.

"Not dead," I looked over at Percy his face was pale white, and his sea green eyes shone with anger.

"Morpheus has put the entire city of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion has begun."

I knot clenched in my stomach, and I looked down to the sleeping streets.

The battle was about to start, and I had a bad feeling about it.

Oooooooooooooooo

I hope you enjoyed this super long, super late chapter. I had school and stuff, and had to work on it in bits. Anyway, instead of making it a long chapter, I cut It short. I am already started with the next, so enjoy! PLEASE review! I cant write without reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Run. Jump. Dodge. Slash.

I ran through the tunnel, fighting through the battle like my life depended on it. And it probably did.

But I had a destination.

I needed to get the center of this circle of combat. I needed to find John.

Katie was slashing around the monsters next to me, and I smiled despite my situation.

Sweat beaded down her pretty face, and I could tell she was tiring like me. But we were together, and that's all that mattered.

A few hours ago, we had been walking towards the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel in silence.

A few hours ago, I was nervous and excited.

But now, I was in a state of ecstasy that you could only get when you were covered in blood and monster dust.

I destroyed a Dracenai in front of me, and looked forward through the ash.

I saw the back of some Demigods head. Red head. He wore a black trench coat, and when he turned, I saw his yellow amber eyes staring at me. And he smiled that smile that I tried so hard to forget.

It was John.

I clenched my teeth, and bringing my sword down on an aprouching Hellhound, I ran at him.

He was up on the top of an eighteen wheeler, and I ran staight up to the roof of the cab.

This was it. Joh was right here. I could kill him now. I would kill him now. I was underestimated to begin with, but I wouldn't be second to him anymore.

"John! Get down here you bastard!" I yelled. I saw Katie look up at me. She yelled my name.

John glanced at her, and his smile deepened.

He pulled an arrow out of his quiver, and notched his bow.

My heart stopped for a split second.

No. He wouldn't.

"I hope you still hate yourself Spencer. By now, I would have hoped you would know." His taunting voice was infuriating.

I gripped my sword tighter until my knuckles turned white.

"Know what?" I yelled at him. I had no time for games.

He smiled, and looked down at his bow.

"That my godly parent is Erida," he lift up the bow and pointed it at Katie.

"Goddess of hate."

That was when I realized that his eyes were different than before. Instead of the orange amber eyes that he actually had, he had glowing yellow eyes. Eyes filled with hate.

He was possesed by Erida.

My eyes widened, and I yelled, "John! Don't!" The arrow flew.

Katie stopped the arrow with a sheild of vines that had errupted from the cement.

"You are the guy who made John hate himself, aren't you?" she asked softly. I could barley hear her voice.

The vines lowered to her hip, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

She was okay.

John chuckled, and I stared at him with eyes of hate. His mothers eyes.

"Yes, I am. And I don't have to be a son of Aphrodite to know that you two are in love." Niether of us blushed. This was no time for smitten feelingings.

Hatred was a funny thing. It could overpower any feeling, even itself. It envelpoed all happiness, and spit it out, having mutated it into a dark hole of nothingless. I was never going to come out of that hole now.

All I had was memories.

Memories of Juliet.

Memories of John.

Memories of Katie.

Memories of sneak-outs.

The list could go on for ever.

But I knew that I couldn't let it.

I had to kill John, if it was the last thing I did.

I would rather die with revenge than live without it.

Annabeth's face came into veiw.

It was worried, and I knew she was thinking of my fatal flaw.

I kept grudges for years, that was my flaw.

My feelings of hate towards John had only brought one good thing to my life.

Katie.

She saved me, and now I had dragged her into my final battle.

I just wanted her to be safe.

I wanted to watch over her like we did at camp.

Like we did in our songs shared.

I wanted that summer to last forever.

A silence went shared between the three of us.

"Hey Spencer," he asked. I looked at him with a hateful glare.

"How's your sister?"

My eyes widened, and the color drained from my already pale face.

He had gone to far.

I leapt up onto the tin roof of the truck, screaming.

"You bastard!" I yelled, and as I was about to slash my sword, a strange thing happened for the second time in my life.

Everything slowed down.

John, possesed by Erida, knotched another arrow as I was running at him, blinded by rage.

This arrow, I noticed, had a glowing tip, like fire.

He drew back the string, and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a flash of green.

Than, my vision filled with Katie, surrounded by vines that were catapualting her small body towards me. The arrow flew, and I was slammed off the roof of the truck.

I landed on my back, and the air was pushed from my lungs. I lay there, coughing and stuttering.

I looked up, my vision shaking, and saw Katie standing at the edge of the eighteen wheeler, looking down at me.

Her eyes did not shine leafy green, but more like a dying plant green.

John seemed confused, with one eye glowing, and the other an orange amber, like before.

Katie fell, almost in slow motion, and landed with her arms on both sides of my chest. Her knees were on the sides in a similar fashoin.

That was when I noticed the glowing head of Johns glowing arrow sticking out of her stomach.

A drop of blood dripped from her mouth, and landed on my pale white cheek.

The flower that was tucked behind her hair was turning brown.

She smiled down at me, her soft face glowing with the light of the arrow.

"I… said I'd watch over you…" Her body fell limp and she collapsed on top of me, her head in my pounding chest.

"I love you… Spencer…"

She stopped breathing her shaky breaths, and I stopped breathing as well.

_No._

This couldn't be happening.

This was impossible.

I was supposed to die. Not Katie.

Anything but this.

"No…" I whisperd into her hair. It didn't smell like daisies anymore. It smelled like fresh lily's.

The flower of death.

I carfully laid her body on the ground beside me, hers eyes open, looking straight ahead. They were dead eyes.

"No!" I screamed, pulling up my sword.

I looked up at John, my face twisted and contorted with rage and hatred.

John's eyes were back to normal, and looking at the blood that was dripping from his hands in horror.

He noticed me, and I felt my heart sink.

"Spencer?" he whispered, horrified. He looked down at Katie, and his hands started shaking.

He leapt off of the truck, and ran over to her body.

He knelt over it, and hovered his shaking hands over her still body.

I kicked him away from her, and he lay on his elbows in pained shock.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, clenching my fist around my sword.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I shook them away.

"Please Spencer! I need to do this!" he said back to me, his voice shaking with fear.

I had never seen John act like this. It was like he had been awakened, like he was changed.

As much as I wanted to kill him, as much as I wanted to see him suffer for this, I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to it.

It should have been easy, right?

He had put me through so much.

I had to make him pay.

But I couldn't.

He asked me for my blade, and I gave it to him.

_What if he attacks you?_ Nagged a voice in my head.

I ingored it, and obeyed.

He held up the sword, and pointed it at his chest.

_No. He wouldn't. He couldn't, right?_

"Hades, please except this soul… in exchange for Katie Gardners."

_He was._

_Katie would come back._

With a big heave, the blade was lodged in his chest.

Tears were flowing down his face, and mine were already falling freely.

It felt good to finally cry.

A blue mist came out of the ground, and for a second, I saw Katies face.

She was sad, confused, and looked at me with bewildered eyes.

I looked at her back, and my heart slowed.

The soul melted into Katies chest like ice, and another blue mist floated from John's dying form.

He pulled the sword out of his chest, and collapsed on the cement.

"Spencer… I'm sorry… Don't hate yourself anymore…" as he said the last sentence, it became layered with a high, screechy voice, like a scream.

The one that made me hate myself that night at the top of Half-blood hill.

I felt like the wieght of the sky had just been lifted off my shaky shoulders, and as John layed his head down on the street, Katie took a very deep and sudden breath.

Her eyes flooded with warmth, and her skin became less pale.

She slowly sat up, and gave me a warm smile.

For a second, I was still. She was back, and it all happened so fast…

That hole was filled now. Instead of housing my hatred towards myself, John, and the death of Juliet, it held John's soul, tucked away deep in the fields of Asphodel.

Katie was the one to move first, enveloping my with a warm hug.

I closed my eyes, and basked in the scent of her hair.

We seperated, and I looked into her deep green eyes, the ones that brought me warmth and hope…

Katie saved me from this. John had not been my enemy, but more like a possesed friend.

Erida was pretty enraged about her sons death, but mostly at the fact that he had went and gotten himself killed.

I smiled at her, and she leaned in to kiss me.

I hugged her tightly, and we stayed in that position for a few seconds.

When we pulled apart, I noticed that she was crying a little bit. But only a little.

She was always stronger than me at this.

"I love you, Spencer."

Hugged her again, running my bloody hands through her soft hair.

"I love you to, Katie."

I was okay now.

As long as I had Katie, I was forever, most amazingly, happy.

And that's how I wanted to keep it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, I hoped you liked it! I know it was to quick, but hey, It got the job done, right? Review, and you get a free internet cookie! Just so you know, the spell check is all screwed up, so please ignore my horrible spelling and grammar errors! I can't spell for my life!


	7. Chapter 7: Epilouge

After the war ended, we had a funeral for John.

A shroud with a red buckle sewn in, as it was the symbol of Erida.

The smoke rose to the heavens, and Katie and I were the only ones who saw it.

I found out about the death of Silena. I still couldn't belive that she was the spy.

But I didn't care. Silena was my sister, and I loved her like one, spy or not.

We had one for Holland as well. He was killed by a guy named Ethan, a kid who had an eyepatch.

But he was killed by Kronos, so I never got to know him.

I only wanted to forgive him for it.

I was over my hatred of the world.

Another girl from Aphrodite named me as the new cabin leader.

I also went to a funeral for Micheal Yew, son of Apollo.

It was one funeral after another.

But I knew that we would heal these wounds. After all, once all the fighting was over, all these new Half-bloods came to camp.

Aphrodite got a few new brothers and sisters.

Katie and I were happy together, and went to the sneak-outs as soon as they started up again.

I just hoped that the summer would never end, but as usual, winter had its bite.

I was a year rounder, and the hardest part about the end of camp was seeing Katie leave for Boston.

She said that she would visit whenever she could, and if she couldn't, she would write to me.

Percy would let me use Mrs. O'Leary as a mailing service.

After a few months alone, I would find myself thinking about Katie, John, and Juliet once in a while.

I wouuld grab my iPod and start playing Bernard Fanning or Josh Pyke, or sometimes the Gorillaz when I was thinking about Silena.

At least she was with Charlie.

I would listen to the familiar cords and lyrics, and think of Katie.

I would always watch over her.

I would always make the summer last forever.

I would always be there for her, and she for me.

We would calm each other down when trouble filled our worlds.

When the walls come crashing down, we would be each others light.

We would be together always, because that's what happened with demigod couples.

When the human life comes into the picture, it gets deeply personal. Like an intricate puzzle, love cannot be figure out.

But that's where Aphrodite cabin comes in.

No matter who we are, no matter how unlike our mothers we are, were all romantics at heart.

No matter how strong or weak you are, you will still be in Demeter cabin.

Love and nature are underestimated all the time.

But that can be the last mistake somebody can make.

Katie, Silena, me, and every child who lost their life in the titan war proved this.

No matter what people may call us, we still have scents.

The greatness of half-bloods doesn't revolve around you scent, but you heart. Like a blazing fire, a scent is just an offering to make it burn harder. But it will never replace the will of the flames.

Because we all have scents.

But I don't really care about that anymore.

Now is now, and it's a gift.

That's why its called the present.

It was amazing how just one song could mean so much.

I just wished I could figure out the rest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And that's all she wrote. Sniff. I love you guys so much! You gave me great reviews, and they helped me get through these long three chapters in one day. Wow. Please, tell your friends about my fiction if you like it. And please review! Bye for now!


End file.
